


Of Theater Troupes and Bounty Hunters

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdressing, Drug Dealing, F/M, Genderbending, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Minor Character Death, bounty hunter AU, theater troupe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SVT Troupe is going broke and their director Lee Jihoon accepted a bounty hunting job to make money. What they thought was an easy job for a group of actors gets them caught up in something much more than a simple bounty hunting job.</p><p>(AU Where some members of Seventeen are in a theater troupe and they go on a bounty hunt to find Wonwoo. Lots of random stuff happens along the way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off the movie Toei Hero Next 4- We're a Bounty Hunter Team. Some of the members may be a bit OC because I'm basing the personalities off the characters in the movie. Warnings: Genderbent Wonwoo, crossdressing Jeonghan, Drug dealer Mingyu, Gang leader Seungcheol, High School students maknae line, cursing, drug dealing (later in the story), minor character death, violence, and among other things. I advice you not to read this if you are uncomfortable with any of these.

**One Year Ago**

Wonwoo never expected it to be like this. Everything was a blur as she ran through several alleys hoping she would escape the police. But that was impossible. She was heavily pregnant. It was already a feat that she was able to run this far or to even run at all in her current state. She knew she was innocent. The police are after an innocent, pregnant woman. She stopped to catch her breath. If she does escape and go into hiding, where would she go? Mingyu’s job was dangerous enough. She’d be a wanted criminal with her face on posters and her name “Jeon Wonwoo” would be known everywhere. What about Jungkook? Jungkook’s still in high school. He wouldn’t be able to survive this way.

 

She was too lost in thought that she didn’t notice that the police finally caught up with her. “Jeon Wonwoo. You are under arrest for arson and for the murder of Jeon Minju.”

 

She grasped her belly and took a deep breath. “I didn’t kill my own mother.” She yelled.

 

“Miss! Put your hands up!” They commanded. Wonwoo couldn’t resist them. She had to think about her child now. A young officer with bleach blonde hair stepped forward and removed the handcuffs that were on his belt. “I’ll be careful miss.”

 

She surrendered to the police for a crime she did not commit.

\------

**Present**

Inspector Kwon Sonnyoung could have spent his day off in a dance studio or singing karaoke with some other friends. No, he had to be stuck with Lee Jihoon in a family diner as Jihoon ranted on about his theater troupe going broke. “I worked day in and day out writing the script, directing, composing, I even choreograph. All my hard work and all we get are some perverts who are thirsty for Jeonghan. Christ. Soonyoung, we’re so broke that we have to rely on the money of Jeonghan’s fanbase and Jun’s tabloids.”

 

Soonyoung sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. “I never wanted to get you involved but…” He clicks on the image of a beautiful girl. “Jeon Wonwoo. Missing since last year. She’s wanted for arson and for the murder of her mother. We caught her last year but after a certain event…” Soonyoung trailed off as the memory slowly comes back to him.

 

_“My boyfriend. H-he works so hard to support me. And my mother, she hates him. She hates him for some damn reason. I’m pregnant and she doesn’t want my child’s father to support us.” Wonwoo cried. Soonyoung’s tears fell as he listened to her story._

_“But, I would never kill my own mother. Even after all she did to keep Mingyu away from me. And now, Jungkook. My little brother Jungkook is left without a family.” His heart breaks as soon as she finished. He reached for a tissue and blew his nose._

_“I-I’m so sorry Miss. That’s so horrible.” He switches the recorder off and stands up. “Let’s get you out of here.”_

“She escaped. There’s a huge bounty on her head and if you’re that desperate for money, I’m giving you this task.”

 

Jihoon scratched his chin. “I don’t know Soonyoung. I mean, I’m up for it, but my troupe, we’re really lacking in actors.”

 

“I can try to help you guys but… you know how demanding being an officer can be.” Soonyoung shrugged.

 

“It’s very strange how class clown Kwon Hoshi became Inspector Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon sneered. No one expected that this is what Soonyoung would have become.

 

“Hey! I’m still a clown.” Soonyoung laughed.

 

Their jokes and laughter was short lived when a man in a ski mask barged into the diner yelling that he was going to rob the place. He held one of the waitresses with one hand, and a knife on the other.

 

“You just had to be off duty today.” Jihoon muttered as they watch the helpless girl struggle against the man. “I have my badge, but I don’t have my gun.”

 

“Ah yeah. I know dad, but- Yes dad. Okay. But- Okay dad. I get it, but- OH MY GOD DAD! PLEASE STOP!” A young man with glasses entered the establishment after what was likely to be a heated conversation with his father. He was too focused on that conversation that he hadn’t noticed that there was a robbery taking place.

 

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung cursed. This guy was about to get fucked. Right on cue, the guy bumped into the robber and dropped his phone.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized before noticing the knife on the robber’s hands.

 

The robber’s eyes gleamed as he turned towards the guy. “You wanna die kid?”

 

The guy started squirming at the sight of the knife. “N-no.” He stuttered.

 

“Good. Now, slowly go down on the ground and fucking stay there.” The robber ordered. The guy was frozen in fear, he stood there mortified. “You deaf kid? Get down on the fucking ground?” He said as he removed the guy’s glasses with the tip of his knife. In a second, his expression changed. His eyes became fierce, his stance became strong, all the fear that was in the awkward guy who entered disappeared.

 

“Do you know who you’re messing with punk?” The guy asked the robber.

 

“Huh?”

 

He flicked his hands up. “I am the determiner of Justice, defender of the weak, and hero of the masses. I am Super Gecko Man!”

 

Soonyoung just glared at him. He clearly imitated the hero from an old super hero show. He looked at Jihoon who clearly looked impressed at that guy.

 

The guy started bouncing up and down like a kangaroo, ready to pounce at the robber.

 

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re on kid, so get down on the fucking ground before I knife you.” He growled. He released the waitress and now set his sights to attacking the new guy.

 

“Fear is not in my vocabulary.” He announced. “I, Lee Seokmin, am Super Gecko Man. And I shall put you in your place.”

 

The robber went in to stab Seokmin, but the latter took a side step and maintained his gecko pose. Seokmin then did a very awkward kick at the robber which made both him and the perpetrator fall on the ground.

 

Jihoon snapped Soonyoung back to reality. “Psst. Officer Kwon, make that arrest now.”

 

"Oh. Right." Soonyoung put his badge on and sprung into action and held the criminal down.

 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been given to you?” He narrated.

 

Seokmin tried to look for his glasses on the floor. “Looking for these?” Jihoon asked as he held them. Seokmin immediately grabbed them and put them on. “Thank you sir.”

 

The older (but much shorter) man smirked. “Are you in any way interested in theater?”

 

“Huh?”

 ------

 In another side of the City, a devilishly handsome man was on his way to a bar. He heard the whispers around him.

 

“Isn’t he that Chinese actor?”

 

“The one on the tabloids every other week?”

 

“Wow, he’s hot.”

 

Junhui heard that comment and made his way to the cute girl who said that. He gave her a wink and he knew she must have internally melted.

 

“Yo! That’s my girl you little shit!” The man beside her cursed.

 

“Your ex-girl. We’ve been off for a month.”

 

The man grabbed her by the wrist, “Don’t mean that bastard can just make eyes at you like that. Ain’t he the bitch on the tabloids?” He spat out.

 

Junhui immediately punched the man on the groin making him release his ex-girlfriend’s wrist. “Is that really how you treat ladies? No wonder you guys aren’t together anymore.”

 

“Why you little bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are? The man tried to punch Junhui back, but the Chinese man just dodged the punch and received another blow from Junhui, knocking him out. “Wen Junhui. Don’t forget it.”

 

“Th-Thank you.” She blushed. Junhui knelt down and kissed her hand. “No problem, my lady.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” She asked. Junhui stood up and smirked. “Maybe a date. I was supposed to go to a bar tonight but maybe a fancy restaurant with a pretty girl is something better.”

\------ 

“Miss, there are no more available seats for this movie. You have to understand that you were not allowed to enter without a ticket. Please wait for the next screening.” The usher said. The blonde girl didn’t take no for an answer.

 

“But…” She whispered into his ear before blowing into it. “I really want to watch it.”

 

She grabs on to the back of his neck and teased the usher. “It’s not nice to keep a lady from doing what she wants…”

 

“I- uh.”

 

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and blew into his ear again.

 

“Iunderstandmisspleasedothatagain.”

 

She giggled and watched as the usher fell to his knees, flustered that such a pretty woman just did that to him.

 

She entered the cinema and immediately dropped her front. “Fucking pervert.” Her voice drops into the tone of a man’s.

 

No one will ever know how amazing Yoon Jeonghan was at acting like a woman. He stood at the back and quietly watched the movie.

\------ 

 “Excuse me, if you have the- Okay.”

 

“Do you want to- Okay.”

 

“If you have the time can you watch our show later at 8 pm.” The young man asked the people as he offered flyers for their show in the evening. Everyone just ignored the cute boy with the adorable dirty blonde curls on his head.

 

He was about to give up when a woman tapped his back and he immediately panicked. “I would like one.” She smiled.

Xu Minghao can feel his face flare up and he was about to go mad. A woman had just touched him. He was scared shitless. A WOMAN JUST TOUCHED HIM.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” She asked again with a look of concern on her face. She touched Minghao’s arm and Minghao freaked out. He fell backwards and was fortunate that things couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, bending down just enough for her cleavage to show. “FUCK!” Minghao screamed out before passing out. Last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was Junhui’s handsome face.

 ------

 “That’s it for today class.” He announced in Korean. Joshua Hong (aka Hong Jisoo) ended his classes for today a bit earlier than usual. They had a show tonight and if he came late, Jihoon would end him.

 

One of the students raised their hands and asked in English (he was glad it was a student who was pretty good at the language), “Mr. Hong, what about our last test? When are we getting it back?”

 

Oh crap. He forgot that he promised to have it checked by today.

 

“By tomorrow. Some unforetold circumstances occurred so I wasn’t able to finish checking it today.” The confused students looked at him. He repeated what he said in Korean and they said their good byes.

 

[text] Jeonghan, tell Jihoon I’ll be late. I have papers to check.

 

[text] Why don’t you directly text Jihoon?

 

[text] He changed his number and he never gave it to us.

 

[text] Good luck with the papers. Also, Jihoon says you’re still dead.

 

Jisoo sighed and sat down. Teaching was a well-paying job and he wouldn’t have to work part time in a theater troupe if he didn’t have his demon uncle as his landlord. Truth be told, his uncle has held a grudge against Jisoo’s part of the family ever since his mom left for America and he was left with the apartment complex. Now that Jisoo moved to Korea, his uncle has been nothing but hellish. The apartment complex was already bad to begin with and his uncle overpriced the place. Unfortunately, people need homes, even horrible ones like their apartment complex.

 

As he checked the papers, he hopes none of the students notice the blatant anime references in the questions.

 ------

“I’m really regretting getting you in to this Jihoon.” Soonyoung grimaced. He had fucked up countless times that he now has actual ‘oh shit’ senses.

 

Jihoon just gave him one of his know it all smirks. “Trust me, we’ll find the missing girl and I’ll treat you out. It’s embarrassing having you treat me out all the time. Come on Soonyoung, it’ll be fine. I promise.”

 

  ~~~~


	2. Chapter 1

 

“I can’t believe my dad sometimes Hoseok.” Seokmin complained in the middle of their Super Gecko Man marathon.

 

“He’s still asking you to get a job?” Hoseok asked. For some reason, it wasn’t awkward to have his landlord who was a good 3 years older to marathon an old kids’ super hero show. Nor was it not awkward that he can freely discuss his problems with his landlord. But Hoseok was a cool person who would never judge his problems.

 

“Yup. He’s still asking me to get a job.” He whined. “Does my dad not know how hard it is to get a job?”

 

“Doesn’t your dad have a job?”

 

“He’s a police officer. He went to a police academy to become a police officer. He studied to be a police officer.” Seokmin scoffed. The elder rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. “That’s exactly what college sounds like. You go to college to learn how to get a job.”

 

“Not my point. Plus, I went to college to be a singer.”

 

Hoseok stopped typing and showed what he had made. It was a note that said ‘Debts’.

 

“No. Hoseok. Not that. Please.” Seokmin begged. Hoseok didn't listen and proceeded to expound on the note.

 

“You’ve been living in my apartment complex since August. It’s been 3 months since you’ve actually payed your rent. As your new friend back then, I actually lowered your rent and even gave you exceptions. Now you have to pay because at the moment, there aren’t much people residing here because stupid Mr. Hong of Hong Apartments discounted his apartments for the holidays.” Hoseok ranted on about how Hope Apartments’ business has been slow, how much Mr. Hong sucks, and even about the low quality apartments they have compared to Hope Apartments.

 

“I mean, Hope Apartments has always been cheaper than Hong Apartments. If it wasn’t for the fact that my ex-tenant’s girlfriend is a wanted criminal, more people would be renting at Hope Apartments. Mr. Hong had to put a discount on his apartments as well. He really wants to put Hope Apartments out of business.”

 

Seokmin coughed and went up to change the VCR from Volume 3 to Volume 4.

 

“Wait… Didn’t you say a theater troupe tried hiring you earlier?” Hoseok asked. The younger nodded his head as he sat back down.

 

“What was it called?”

 

“I don’t know… SVT Troupe?” Hoseok started grinning making Seokmin question why he even became friends with his landlord.

 

“That’s my friend’s little brother’s theater troupe.” He laughed. “My friend Yoongi’s little brother is the director there.”

 

Seokmin’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You mean that short guy with the colored hair is your friend’s brother?”

 

“You know, you just described both Yoongi and his brother Jihoon accurately.” Hoseok said.

 

“Damn. It’s been so long since I’ve talked to Yoongi. That old man.” He chuckled. “He’s a rapper now you know.”

 

Seokmin tried to excuse himself. He knows where this is going. Hoseok would start giving out stories of his past and go “Good times.” And frankly, Seokmin didn’t want to hear it. Obviously his excuses never worked.

 

“Oh man. Back in High School, me, Yoongi, and another friend named Namjoon, we used to be underground rappers. I was called J-Hope, Yoongi was Suga, and Namjoon was Rap Monster. Good times.”

 

“Hoseok, I-”

 

“Namjoon. Well, he got married and last I heard they have a foster child. Mom died, sister ran away. Pretty sad. Poor kid.”

 

“Hoseok, you know what,” he started. “I’m gonna take that job in the SVT Troupe. I’ll act or something. So, bye.”

 

He quickly went out of the room as to not hear another story. Yeah, most probably he will join the theater troupe.

* * *

 

 “Great job today guys.” Jihoon said. Everyone groaned back in response. Jun had to wipe the fake blood off his body. Minghao had body glitter everywhere, Jisoo was soaked after a prop malfunction in one scene. Only Jeonghan had no problems after the play. He was used to being in drag and having to hide his dick from the lingerie he wears in some performances. All he had to do was change.

 

The cast was definitely heavily undermanned.

 

“Can you all please stay for an hour. I have an important announcement to make.” He announced. The limited cast that they had just groaned back again.

 

“You know Jeonghan…” Jun broke in. “Your acting seemed semi-decent earlier. I actually believed that you didn’t have a dick for a second.”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Thank you Junhui. I saw that you actually had fans today.” He scoffed.

 

“Yeah. At least they’re actual females rather than dirty old men who think you have a pussy.” Jun retaliated.

 

“What can I say? I have the sex appeal that gets us an audience. Congratulations though. It took you a while to actually have a small section of the audience be there for Wen Junhui.”

 

“You little bitch.” Jun hissed.

 

“You giant asshole.” Jeonghan cursed.

 

“Go back to hell you demon slut!” Jun yelled and threw his wet towel at Jeonghan who narrowly missed it.

 

Jeonghan grabbed the flowers on his table and aimed at Jun who also narrowly missed it. “Easy for you to tell someone to go back to where they came from when you’re an illegal immigrant!”

 

“I’m sorry. The visa problem was just a damn visa problem. You should improve on your comebacks and your acting since you still act like a cheap porn star.” Jun scowled. He was ready to punch the theater’s so called ‘angel’ on the face.

 

“What about you? You’re acting is as bad as Hayden Christensen’s in the Star Wars prequels. You can’t call me out on my acting you dead-eyed fish.” Jeonghan snarled. Jun went up to Jeonghan, ready to punch the living daylights out of the guy. Jeonghan had that same feeling and grabbed his prop bat.

 

The other two actors knew where this was going. Minghao raced up to Jun and tried to convince him in Chinese to not kill Jeonghan. Jisoo tried to restrain his friend and reassured him that Jun was full of ‘bull crap’.

 

“Please curse properly Jisoo.” Jihoon piped in. He entered the room with what looks like a rolled up poster and his laptop. “Were you two idiots trying to kill each other again?”

 

“No.” Both men mused. Jihoon unrolled the poster to show what looks to be an elaborately drawn plan. “What’s this?” Minghao asked.

 

“Our next pay check.” He grinned. No one really liked the sound of that.

 

“Jun, plug the projector wire to my laptop. This is going to be a long night.” He said. Jun was about to do that when Jihoon just grimaced. “Change. Change your clothes. God. You all look like a mess. I thought you’d all be done by now.”

* * *

 

 The lights were off and the only thing that can be viewed was the projection of a girl’s mugshot. On the bottom was her name “Jeon Wonwoo”.

 

“As you can tell, her name is Wonwoo.” Jihoon started, “She’s wanted for arson and for the murder of her mother. She has been missing for a year.”

Jisoo raised his hand and asked, “May I interrupt?” Jihoon nodded his head and gave the floor to the elder.

 

“She’s the sister of one of my students. She was also heavily pregnant around the time she was arrested, am I right?”

 

Jihoon nodded his head yet again. “Yes you are. Soonyoung gave me the information. She somehow managed to give the police a chase and escape while she was pregnant. A nice feat.”

 

“Wait, why did Soonyoung give you information like that? Why are you telling us this? Jihoon, what’s all this?” Jeonghan questioned.

 

“I was getting to that.” Their director sighed. “I accepted a bounty hunting mission from Soonyoung so we could have money. You know we can’t count on Jeonghan’s fanbase and Jun’s tabloids as a stable source of income.”

 

“Just because Jungah, Uee, Raina, Nana, Lizzy, E-Young, and Kaeun all left us and the amount of tickets sold after that became less doesn’t mean you can accept a bounty hunting job for us just to make easy money.” The long haired man argued.

 

Jun nodded his head in agreement. “I hate to admit it, but he’s right. It isn’t fair to us because we didn’t sign up for a bounty hunting job. Plus, my tabloids does help us bring in money.”

 

Jihoon brought out his phone which immediately made Jeonghan and Jun flustered. “We’re sorry Jihoon. It’s an amazing idea.” They both said.

 

“Now, let’s get back to the presentation. And good, Jisoo got us a step closer.” He grinned. “Her only living relative is Jeon Jungkook, her younger brother. Since Jisoo is his teacher, interrogating him would be a piece of cake.”

 

Jisoo laughed nervously which made the others stare at him. “Um…Jungkook doesn’t like talking about it.”

 

“You can’t ask him?” Minghao asked to which the elder just sighed.

 

“Jeon Jungkook would never talk about it. If anyone mentioned anything about his mother or sister, he would either storm off or get angry. Most cases would end with him in fights though.”

 

“Does Jungkook have any current legal guardians? He’s 17 and he wouldn’t be able to live alone until he’s 18. Soonyoung has no information about the kid.” Jihoon inquired.

 

Jisoo sighed again. “He has foster parents who I have seen once or twice but… The principle is the only person allowed to talk to them and anything like their names or address is classified information.”

 

“Dammit.” The shorter man cursed. “We’re back to square one.”

 

“Well, the simple plan was to interrogate everyone who was connected to both Wonwoo and her mother, Jeon Minju. Jeonghan, lights.” Jihoon requested. He opened to lights and Jihoon pointed at the poster.

 

“Those are our leads. They’ll help us find Jeon Wonwoo in no time.”

 

On the poster were pictures of 3 different people. 2 male and one female. All were around the same age range.

 

“Yao Mingming.” Jihoon started. “Jeon Minju’s coworker. They haven’t interrogated her because she was too uninvolved in the crime. Most probably she knows some things about Minju and her daughter Wonwoo.”

 

“Park Jimin.” He continued. “Wonwoo’s best friend. He was out of town when Wonwoo disappeared. He works at a bar and is said to be bisexual. He might know some information about Wonwoo’s whereabouts.”

 

“Lastly, Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo’s boyfriend. A frequent apartment hopper. Location is currently unknown. They interrogated him but found nothing against him or any information about his girlfriend.”

 

“We start tomorrow at Jang Doyoon’s workplace. We’ll also have Kwon Soonyoung fill in for Jisoo who has to go to work. Oh, are you done checking your papers.” Jihoon taunted.

 

If Jisoo could curse, he would have.

 

“Okay. Have a nice sleep, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

 

The troupe was about to leave when they heard a knock on the door. “God, it’s probably one of my fans.” Jeonghan cringed. He hated the perverts he attracted.

 

“Junghan left. Please do not look for her or else she will file a lawsuit against you.” Jihoon yelled out.

 

“I’m not looking for Junghan. I’m here for a job.” The muffled voice from behind the door said. Jihoon opened the door and saw the man from the diner yesterday.

 

“It’s you. The Super Gecko Man fan. You actually accepted my job offer.”

 

“Yeah. Also, my name’s Seokmin.” He added.

 

“Whatever. Get in, I’ll fill you in on your first job. Also, I will tell them how great you are in acting as Super Gecko Man.” Jihoon declared, making the rest of the troupe snicker. Until they all realized they have to stay longer because:

 

“Jesus, I have to explain the job to him.”

 

“What job?” The newest addition to the troupe asked.

 

“Our bounty hunting job.”


	3. Chapter 2

 

Seokmin just watched as the rest got ready. Junhui was fixing his hair with wax until it looked like sheer perfection. Jeonghan packed his bag with a change of clothes and what looked to be fake silicon boobs. Now, Seokmin did not want to ask the elder what those were for to be very honest. Minghao paced around and hummed to a new song that just came out. He said it was The 7th Sense by NCT U.

After a while, Seokmin just adjusted his hoodie, pushed his glasses higher, and tried to look professional. He didn’t know shit about acting. All he wanted to do was at least tell his dad “Hey dad! I got a job. Suck on that bitch.” and to not listen to Hoseok’s old man ramblings. Just then, Jeonghan approached him. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Seokmin as if he was some strange being from another world. “You don’t look like much of an actor.” Jeonghan said.

“I’m more of a singer.” He smiled back.

“To be honest kid, I had a bit too much wine last night so I’m not in the mood for some handsome idiot to serenade me. But thanks anyway.” 

Then Junhui made his way to the two. Junhui was a bit taller than Seokmin. He had sharp features and an even sharper gaze. Seokmin then learned that Junhui had the sharpest tongue known to man.

“Are you trying to seduce the newbie? That’s a new low, even for you Jeonghan. Pretty sure he doesn’t want your crusty dick.” He snorted.

Jeonghan simply rolled his eyes. “Junhui, I’ve got to ask. How do you get girls to sleep with you? Since, you know… Your pick up lines are as greasy as the fryers at a McDonalds. I also have to ask where you get the grease from, a fast food restaurant or from your hair.”

“Hahaha. Oh Jeonghan.” He laughed. “How funny! Your comebacks are getting better than your acting, which isn’t saying much because your acting sucks ass. Maybe you should go take actual lessons.”

Before Jeonghan could even respond, a Xu Minghao entered the room (Seokmin never noticed that the youngest even left). “Jihoon hyung gave me the ear pieces for later. He asked if we can test it out.”

The four of them placed it in their ears.

“TESTING. TESTING. 1 2 3.” Blared from the ear piece. Seokmin and Minghao immediately pulled theirs out of their ears.

“JIHOON THAT WAS TOO LOUD.” Jeonghan yelled.

“I think I’ve gone deaf.” Junhui said as he knelt down dramatically and cupped his ear.

“Stop it drama queen.” Jihoon deadpans. Their boss walks into the room, calm, composed, and ready for action. “You guys ready or what?” He asked.

* * *

 

Jihoon’s sketchy looking van was not safe at all. The wrecked up van his dad bought in 1999 was a death trap. The breaks barely worked and you had to pray that it would. The van supposedly had no shock absorber because everyone could feel every tiny bump on the road. The front seats had foam coming out of the tears. There wasn’t even a back seat. It was just the back of the van where the rest who weren’t Jihoon were seated. There was a table that was duck taped to the floor to prevent it from moving around as the vehicle was in motion.

“I feel like dying.” Seokmin said as he landed on Jeonghan’s lap. He had to admit that this was the worst car ride ever.

“Whiners. My van hasn’t killed me yet.” Jihoon started.

“Yet.” Minghao repeated with his fingers doing the air quotation mark sign.

“It passed a safety inspection.”

“How did this piece of shit even manage to pass?” Junhui asked as he fell on Minghao, which caused the latter to get flustered.

“I have my ways.” Before anyone can ask about Jihoon’s sketchy ways, the van actually stops.

“Thank god.” Jeonghan said.

The passenger seat door opens and a blue haired, Kwon Soonyoung enters. “Soonyoung, what the fuck?” Jihoon cursed.

“Disguise. It’s okay, the police force wouldn’t know. I’ll wear a wig on top of my new hair.” He defended.

“Wait…you dyed your hair blue?” The shorter of the two asked.

“Well, yours is pink, so you have no right to judge me. Plus, at this rate, we’ll go bald together. BFF goals, am I right?”

“Close the goddamn door.” Jihoon spat, unimpressed with his best friend.

* * *

 

After another 15 minutes and Soonyoung congratulating Jihoon on actually fixing his car up, they managed to arrive in the department store parking lot where Jeon Wonwoo used to work.

“You know hyung, I can hardly believe this is your description of fix.” Seokmin said as he slowly made his way out of the van, completely dizzy from that whirlwind of a ride. He clung on Soonyoung’s shoulders as he attempted to walk.

“You should have ridden his van in college. That moving, hunk of junk was worse. It nearly killed us after a party.”

Jihoon handed the extra ear piece to Soonyoung and gathered everyone together. “In the entirety of our interrogation, we will be using code names.” This garnered sighs from the older cast members.

“These are going to be ridiculously code names.” Jeonghan mumbled.

“I’m Woozi. Soonyoung is Hoshi. Jun you’re…Doge.”

“What the fuck? Why?” Junhui asked. Jihoon simply grinned, took out his phone, and showed Junhui a picture comparing him to the internet meme. “Fuck you.” He grumbled.

“Minghao, you’re The8. Jeonghan is Cheonsa… Seokmin…umm…” Seokmin prayed hard that it wouldn’t be as dumb as Junhui’s. He doesn’t want to have an ugly code name. He thinks Jihoon would give him a code name related to a horse. Seokmin thinks back to his days in high school where everyone compared him to a horse. The horror.

“Dokyeom.”

Seokmin sighed in relief. “Thank you Jesus.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Jihoon said. “Now, Hoshi here will hack into the surveillance cams for me. I will remain in the van and tell you all what to do. Got it?”

“Got it.”

* * *

 

The department store had barely any people today. Jihoon split the team up as Junhui and Minghao, and Seokmin and Jeonghan. Minghao spots Yao Mingming quickly. The tall woman with the sharp features who worked at the lingerie section was talking to another customer when Minghao approached him. The young Chinese man was careful as to not touch any of the garments there. He knows that if he touches it, he’ll freak out.

His fear of women started at a very young age. His cousin accidentally showed him lesbian porn and tentacle porn that his young mind got frightened and he couldn’t even look at girls the same way ever again. It took him a year to actually act normally towards his own mother.

When Mingming finished talking to the customer, Minghao coughed to call his attention.

“May I help you?” Mingming asked.

“Yes…um…I need to find lingerie for my girlfriend.” He gulped. Mingming smiled and asked for her sizes.

 _“The8, call Cheonsa.”_ Jihoon said through the telecom. He pulled out his phone and speed dials Jeonghan.

“Yes Minghao?” The elder answers.

“Honey, what are your sizes?” He asked sweetly. Jeonghan immediately pitches his voice higher and starts giggling. “35 – 25 – 37.”

“Thanks honey.” He hangs up and says the fake sizes to Mingming.

“I think I know the perfect lingerie for her, be right back.” In less than a minute, Mingming returns with a lacy bra and panties. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. But, I was just wondering…” Minghao started. Before he could say anything else, Mingming places the lingerie in Minghao’s hands. Minghao starts to freak out, walks back slowly, and accidentally knocks over a rack of bras. “FUCK!”  

“Sir, are you okay?” Mingming approached him and touches the younger man’s shoulders. “FUCK!” Then Minghao passes out.

_“Shit. Doge, you’re up. Save your partner.”_

“Roger.” Junhui enters the scene with a look of concern. “Hao? Are you okay? I’m so sorry about my friend.”

“Is he always like that?”

Junhui inches closer to Mingming. “You have no idea. Traumatic incidents from his childhood that haunt him to this day. Tragic.” Mingming takes a good look at Junhui’s face and starts blushing. He knows that he has her right where he wants her now.

“You’re a pretty girl…Usually, older women are the ones who have jobs around this area.” Junhui purred. He was inches away from Mingming’s face.

“Uh…well…I used to have an older co-worker here around a year ago. But she quit and after a while died in an accident.”

Junhui gasped. “What happened? That sounds serious.”

“This is what the public believes… She was murdered by her own daughter.”

“What? What do you mean?” He asked, feigning his shock.

“They say that her own daughter drugged her and set her house on fire. I don’t believe it though…”

“Why?” Junhui firmly holds her shoulders making her blush even more.

“From the stories I heard about her daughter, she never seemed like the type to do that. Even if she and her daughter argued a lot, even if she would never answer her mom’s letters, she never seemed like the type to do that.”

Junhui gently wrapped his arms around her. “Believing something that seems controversial to the public must be hard. You’re a strong person Mingming.”

Mingming reciprocated and embraced Junhui.

_“Okay Doge. Too much PDA.”_

“I know this is a strange question. But do you know anything more about her daughter? Like where she is right now?” Junhui asked.

“No. But a friend of hers … His name is Park Jimin, I think. He comes here often to get his photos printed. I talked to her a few times.” She said.

_“Cheonsa, Dokyeom, 2 nd floor. Doge, mission success. Now get The8.”_

Junhui pushes Mingming way and makes his way to Minghao. Before he can get any closer to the younger boy, Mingming grabs Junhui’s wrists. “Wait…”

Mingming turns the elder around and motions closer to Junhui’s lips. “I’m in love with-”

Before she could say anything else, Junhui places a finger on her lips prompting her to be quiet. “I’m sorry.”

He leaves her, puts his hand out for a now conscious Minghao, and pulls him up. “I’m gay and I’m in love with this man right here.”

He leans in and give Minghao a kiss on the lips. Minghao can feel his dick rubbing against his jeans.

“I love life.” Mingming said before passing out from a nosebleed.

Junhui pulls away and smiles at the younger man. “Nice acting Minghao.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan and Seokmin made their way to the photo printing place. As soon as they see the shop, the elder stops them. “Okay, Seokmin. We have a problem.”

Seokmin looked at Jeonghan in disbelief. It wasn’t even 5 minutes since Jihoon gave them the go signal and Jeonghan was already telling him shit’s about to happen.

“I don’t know if that guy is gay or straight. I can’t get information if I can’t seduce him. I need you to find out and I’ll listen to your conversation from here.” He stays by the stairs and tells Seokmin to begin.

He had no idea on what to do. He’s not an actor. What does he have to do?

The man on the counter was playing with his toy cars when he sees Seokmin in front of him. “Welcome to V Photos. Kim Taehyung at your service.”

He takes a deep breath, slowly takes his hoodie off (he was thankful that he wore a tank top today), and starts flexing.

“Do you think I’m sexy?”

He remembers those very hot guys when he was in school and how they keep flexing. Well, Seokmin thinks he’s pretty hot. Like not extremely hot like Junhui but he was good looking.

Taehyung blinks. “Yeah?”

“ _Cheonsa save your partner. I have no idea what he’s doing. Is he a bad actor or is he just dumb?”_

“Got it.” Jeonghan answered. He acted like a giddy high school student as he made his way to Seokmin.

“Dokyeommie what are you doing? He asked kindly. Jeonghan twirled his hair and acted like an angek. Taehyung’s eyes widened. “Your hair…”

“Huh?”

“Your hair is amazing!” He exclaimed. “Can I play with it?”

Jeonghan smiled and pushed Seokmin away. “Okay!”

Taehyung jumped over the counter and started playing with Jeonghan’s hair. The long haired male looked at Seokmin with a smug look on his face. “I’m here to pick up pictures for a Park Jimin.” He smiled.

“Oh. Park Jimin! Yeah! Do you have your slip?” He asked as he let go of Jeonghan’s hair.

“Oops. I lost it. I’m so sorry about that. But you don’t mind right?” He turned around to face Taehyung. His eyes sparkling and cute.

“Not at all. Wait just a moment.” He jumped over the counter again and started rummaging for Jimin’s pictures. “Here we go.”

“You’re amazing!” Jeonghan squealed as he tried his best to hug Taehyung with a table in between them. “Wanna take a selca?”

“Sure!”

Jeonghan takes his phone out, opens the camera, and holds the phone above them. “1,2,3…” He took a shot while Seokmin stood there baffled at the turn of events. The elder started checking the picture out and smiling.

“Did it turn out well?” Taehyung asked.

“It did. Now bye.” With that, Jeonghan walked away. He grabbed on to Seokmin’s arm and started dragging him out of the 2nd floor.

“Wait, are you not picking up the films?” By now, Jeonghan had completely ignored the nice, little print shop worker.

* * *

 

“Amazing. You guys were actually kind of good this time.” Jihoon admitted. “But we’re still missing something.”

They were gathered in the back of Jihoon’s van. Soonyoung opens the door with a grin on his face. “Newbie! Watch as Jihoon and I show you how to interrogate a man like a pro!”

“Wait? What?” Seokmin asked.

“Watch on Jihoon’s laptop and listen on the coms on how true interrogation is.”

* * *

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon approached the man. From the information Soonyoung gathered as the others were looking for clues on Jeon Wonwoo’s whereabouts, a man only known as Bang PD might have information on the Jeons.

“Hey! Old man!” Soonyoung greeted.

“Who are you calling an old man?” Bang PD sneered. Jihoon immediately repaired the situation.

“What he meant to say was gentleman. You know…dialects.”

The two sat down next to the elder. “So… That Jeon Minju. Damn, what a sad story.” Jihoon sighed.

“Yeah… Damn. If she didn’t die I would have dated her.”

Soonyoung slapped the man on the back. “Oh. You old player!”

“Who you calling old?!?” He slapped Soonyoung on the back of the head.

Bang PD sighed. “Before she quit, I used to make passes on her whenever she went to the bathroom. She always looked sick every time she passed by. But then…” He paused.

“Then…” Both Soonyoung and Jihoon chimed.

“She’d smile and wave back at me and she had the brightest and prettiest smile in the whole damn world.”

Soonyoung whistled. “You had yourself a catch man. Damn...”

“No.”

“No?” Repeated the pink haired man.

“I saw her with some sketchy looking guy in a restaurant. They were talking about life insurance…or something. I didn’t really care because the store nearby had a 2-for-1 sale on old JYP albums.”

Soonyoung gasped. “That’s amazing! Your taste in music is a-ma-zing. Old man! You got it good.”

“For the last time…” Soonyoung was slapped on the back of the head again. But this time, it was hard enough to actually get him off his seat. “I’m not an old man!”

* * *

 

They were back in the theater’s building. Even Jisoo was there and was briefed on what had happened earlier.

Jihoon starts, “So… from what we’ve gathered. We’ve found Park Jimin’s location.”

Jeonghan puts his phone in the middle. Zoomed in was the picture of the return slip of Park Jimin’s films.

“And we now have a new suspect on our hands… The sketchy male Jeon Minju was meeting with.”

“We don’t have any information on him now.” Soonyoung said.

There was a knock on the door and Jeonghan sighed again. “Jisoo, you have the honor of telling my fans to fuck off.”

Jisoo cleared his throat and yelled “Junghan isn’t here. A lawsuit will be filled against you if you don’t leave!”

“We’re not here for Junghan.” The muffled voice from behind the door said. Jihoon stood up and opened the door to reveal two teenagers.

“Seungkwan? Chan?” Jisoo yelped.

“Mr. Hong, you’re an actor here?” The smaller boy asked.

“Yeah… What are you two doing here?”

The older of the two boys stepped forward. He had a confident smile on his face. “We’re here to join the controversial and famous SVT Troupe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for hardly updating. I'm trying to find a way to update all my fics.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not abandon Shawty Imma Party Till The Sun Down. The update is slow because I had no idea what to do with Kris' chapter. But I will update within the month.


End file.
